


doing home work

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, also horny lala, this is how their relationship works now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: looks like draculaura and clawdeen won't be getting their homework done tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to gave these two a BETTER relationship to add to their already close friendship, I think this will do just fine.

clawdeen and draculaura were sitting on floor mat in clawdeens shared room doing their homework like always when dracularuas hands made their way to clawdeens breast and started massaging them around where her nipple was.

Dracularua stop, were suppose to be doing our homework.

We always do our homework let’s do each other instead. draculaura said dropping her pencil and reaching over to grab clawdeens large breast with clawdeen grabbing the pink vampire’s hand instead successfully stopping her.

Oh come on clawdeen we can be friends with benefits draculaura said trying to free her hand from the wolf girls grip. 

What would our friends say if they knew we were doing that lala?

I’m sure they would be ok with it.

I’m not sure if they would, sense you’re dating my brother. I mean what if you two get married and have a child together in the future, what are you going to tell them if they see us making out or whatever.

Your mommy and aunty have a complicated relationship, but don’t worry mommy still loves daddy very much.

 

clawdeen lightly slapped her friend on head with the pink just giggling.

 

They already had confessed their feeling for each other at the beginning of last month, that had been an awkward month but it was also full of giddy happiness that they felt the same way about each other all this whole time, something they were not excepting, thinking that was one sided.

 

After another failed attempt to get draculaura to focus on homework instead of her, clawdeen give up.

 

Ok ghoul, you win, Whoa!

 

draculaura had jumped on top her and started kissing her cheek repeatedly.

 

Thank you sweetie, you won’t regret it.

I’m sure I won’t, but for future references. When you want to have sex, you should just get naked; after all it’s hard to resist temptation.

draculaura blushed, and we can tell our friends about it?

clawdeen sighed in defeat. Yeah I guess so , I just hope I don’t become a ghost wolf from the embarrassment.

draculaura laughed before they started a lip lock meant to escalate into something more,

the next day they told their friends including clawdeens brother clawd about the two's relationship and it like draculaura had been right.

 

Their response wasn’t at all what clawdeen had thought it would be lagoon joked that she had known that about them from day one frankie asked question after question. cleo seemed entertained by it to the point of having her servant bring her popcorn (of the highest quality) and clawd was lost for words at first but got over it quickly and accepted it he commented that he was ok with playing pass the bong, only instead of bong it’s a cute pink vampire. Everyone was totally fine with it.

clawdeen decided to risks more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it obvious who was talking so I wouldn't have to say who it was, hopefully it worked. hope you liked it.


End file.
